


Running Lines

by alakewood



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfic, First Time, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alakewood/pseuds/alakewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After reading the script for "The Monster at the End of This Book," Jensen and Jared do their own independent research into fan-fiction.  A variation of role-playing and phone-sex ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first foray into The Other Side of Fandom.

Jensen braces his hands against the edge of his desks and shoves his wheeled chair away from it with a groan as sore muscles stretch. He pushes his glasses up onto his forehead as rubs at his tired eyes and wonders how long he's been parked in front of his computer. The answer is an obvious 'way too damn long' when he realizes the only light in his small office comes from the glow of his LCD monitor. “Shit.”

He reaches for the cell phone he'd set to silent before he'd begun his... _research._ He presses one of the buttons on the side and the screen lights up, alerting him to four missed calls and over twice as many texts. All but one from Jared.

With a sigh, Jensen stands from his chair and pads barefoot into the hall and towards the kitchen. The clock on the stove tells him that it's been well over nine hours since he'd had lunch. He thumbs the 'Send' button, the phone automatically dialing the number of the last call he'd received.

“Jesus Christ, Jen, where the hell have you been all day?”

“Hello to you, too, Jay,” Jensen says offhandedly as he rummages through his fridge to find something quick to eat.

“Seriously. I've called, like, ten times-”

“It was four.”

“Jen,” Jared says in that don't-fuck-with-me voice of Sam's. “Where have you been?”

“Home.” Even for the truth, it sounds strange.

“Doing what?”

Jensen pauses, dragging a cardboard box of leftover pizza from one of the wire shelves and heading over to the table. “Reading.”

“You, too?” Jared's voice loses his character's gruffness and takes on a curious tone.

“What?”

“You finished the script, did a little research of your own? You were curious, weren't you? Wanted to see what freaked Dean out – what shocked the man that thought he'd seen it all.”

Jensen lets the lid of the box flop open as he pulls out a slice. “Yeah,” he says. The script didn't go into much more detail about the digging the Winchesters did into the fan interest surrounding Chuck Shirley's _Supernatural_ books. Of course, both he and Jared have heard of Wincest and “slash” fans prior to this script, he'd just never been particularly interested in looking into it before today. And once he started reading... “Guess I got a little distracted.”

Jared laughs and Jensen can hear the smile in his voice when he speaks again. “You're not the only one. It's why I was calling you.”

“Yeah? Shit's crazy, isn't it? Like the fact that Sam and Dean are brothers doesn't even _matter._ ”

“No,” Jared says, drawing the word out. “It matters a _lot_ \- how close they are, the connection they've got, it's like an even bigger turn on.”

There's something there in what Jared's saying that has a greater meaning than what his words convey, but Jensen doesn't have the time – is maybe too afraid – to analyze it. He goes for humor instead of questioning Jared on his comment. “Teenage girls are pervs, man.”

Jared pauses for a beat, as though that wasn't the reaction he was expecting. “Says the guy that's been reading it all afternoon. Besides, it's not just teenage girls. Did you look at any of their profiles and shit? There's women old enough to be our _mothers_ out there writing Wincest. And a few dudes, too.”

“It's more than just teen _girls,_ ” he reiterates.

“'Fraid so. And that's not even all of it. Did you find the other stuff?”

“Other stuff?” He's aware he's parroting Jared, mind still somewhat focused on his best friend's comment about Sam and Dean's relationship being a turn-on. “You mean with _John_?”

“No! No. _God_ , no. That's just...Sam and Dean – I get that. To an extent,” he quickly adds. “But, no, not that. The _other_ stuff. They call it 'J2.'”

Jensen shakes his head and discards his pizza crust into the box. “No. I don't think so.”

“You'd remember if you had,” Jared says, something Jensen can't name coloring his tone. “Trust me.”

“So, what's J2?”

“Think about it.”

Jensen sits silent for a long stretch of moments, shakes his head again. “John and Jo?”

Jared snorts a laugh. “Uh, no. Think more...realistically, _Jen._ ”

The stress Jared puts on his name is a hint. Jen. Jensen. Jared. Jensen and Jared. J and J. _J2._ “ _You and me?_ ” He's aware that his voice has risen at least half an octave and expects Jared to start ridiculing him for it, but it doesn't happen.

“Yeah.” There's a long pause from Jared's end of the line, and Jensen can hear him moving around, hears the click-click of the computer mouse. “It's almost frightening how many of the little details they get right. I mean, like, mannerisms and – the _dialogue._ It sounds like stuff we'd actually say. To the point where I've gotta ask myself if there isn't truth to what I'm reading.”

And there it is, all laid out in the open. There's fear and hope there, Jensen thinks. “Jay? I think it's time you take a break from reading.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, but-” Jared inhales sharply through his nose. “There are a lot of... _stories_ that are borderline ridiculous, just _really_ farfetched, but then...there are others that...” And Jensen _swears_ he hears a muffled grunt on Jared's end.

“Jay?”

“Yeah?” He sounds breathless.

“What are you doing?” Jensen's surprised to find he suddenly sounds slightly breathless as well, thinks he knows what Jared is doing, and the thought makes him half-hard inside the loose confines of his sweats.

“Go- go to your computer, Jen.” A shallow breath. “Got a website for you to look up.”

Jensen's not sure what to expect, but heads back towards his office and seats himself in front of his computer once more. He gives the mouse a little shake and the screensaver disappears. “Okay.”

“Yeah?”

Jensen presses the heel of his left hand against his erection as he opens the web browser. “Yeah.” He can't believe they're doing this, whatever _this_ is.

Jared rattles off the web address and waits for Jensen to type it in. “Wanna give it a read-through?”

Jensen scans the text and gets harder. “Jay...”

 _“So, how's San Pedro? You missing Vancouver yet?”_ Jared reads.

“Jay.”

Jared's breath hitches. “Please, Jen. You feel it, too, don't you?”

 _“San Pedro_ \- shit.” Jensen takes a deep breath and licks his lips. _“San Pedro's fine. Filming's fine. And of course I miss Vancouver. Miss you more.”_

 _“Yeah? How bad you miss me, Jen?”_

Jensen knows that Jared's got his hand on his dick right now because the _story_ they're reading says he does. _“You don't even know. Think about you all the time. Your hands. Your mouth._ Fuck, Jay, your mouth.”

“Keep going, Jen,” Jared urges, nearly panting.

 _“Your hands. Your mouth. How you feel-_ ” Jensen's breath catches in his chest and his cock throbs in his hand. He sets his phone to speaker so he can still talk to Jared and scroll down the page and not have to stop touching himself. _“How you feel inside me.”_

Jared moans. _“Yeah? You miss my cock, baby?”_

Jensen lifts his hips from his chair and shoves his sweats and underwear down to his knees. “Shit, Jay, what are we doing, man?” He knows. He _knows_ what this is. Knows it's been a long time coming, since that drunken kiss they shared not quite a year ago and haven't spoken of since.

“Thought that was pretty obvious. Come on. Know you want it just as much as I do. Probably been thinking about it all day. Maybe longer.”

“Thinking about it and _doing_ something about it are two different things.” Jensen's hand is still moving slowly on his dick, pad of his forefinger pressing into the bundle of nerves on the underside just beneath the head and it makes him gasp. “Jay, we can't do this.”

“We already _are._ Jensen. Read the next line.” Jared sounds exasperated and needy.

 _“Yeah, Jay. I miss your cock. Want you-”_ He can't help the whining moan that escapes his mouth as he catches glimpse of the action after the dialogue. _“Want you inside me.”_ He releases his dick and slips the ring and middle fingers of his left hand past his lips, tasting salt and the slight bitterness of his precome. He pulls them free of his mouth with a faint, wet _pop_ and hears Jared moan and suck in a ragged breath.

 _“You getting yourself ready for me, Jen? Gonna open yourself up with your fingers?”_

Jensen presses the spit-slick tip of his middle finger against the tight pucker of his hole, spreads his thighs further in his chair and pushes the finger inside. He grunts as he breaches that tight ring of muscle, feels the burn as he stretches and the drag-pull of skin on skin and keeps going. If they're doing this, which they undoubtedly are, he can't hold back. Jared's harsh breathing filters through the speaker of his cell phone on the desk beside the computer and he lets his mind imagine what Jay must look like right now, sprawled in his own chair, legs spread wide, cock in hand. He closes his eyes and works his finger in and out of his body, adds a second even though he's not quite ready for it and pushes deep until the tip of his middle finger is grazing that buried bundle of nerves that makes his legs quiver when he touches it. He opens his eyes and scans the lines of text on the computer screen, trying to remember where they were. _“How many, Jay? Two? Three? How tight you want me to be for you?”_

“Fuck, Jen,” Jared breathes. _“Two. Want you to feel me split you open wide, want you to feel me for days.”_ He sounds close to hyperventilating.

Jensen pulls his fingers from the tight heat of his ass to fist his cock a couple of times, the sounds Jared's making and the knowledge that Jensen got him there is almost too much. He collects a couple thick pulses of precome from the leaking head of his dick and presses three fingers into his body. He can't keep his eyes open. Wants to keep playing this game, but he can't concentrate on their makeshift script. It's not like they really need it anymore. “Jared.” The name falls from his lips as a plea.

Jared seems to understand that the game is over. “Want to bury myself deep inside you, Jen. Want to fuck you. Would you let me? Would you let me fuck you, Jensen?”

Jensen twists his fingers and presses them in as deep as he can manage as he arches off his chair and thrusts up into his fist “Fuck, Jay. Yeah. _Yes._ ”

“You close? You gonna come for me?”

“For you. Yeah.” Any control he might have had is gone. He keeps his fingers buried inside, pressed against his prostate, and works his fist faster on his dick. “Jay.”

“C'mon, Jensen. Come for me. Oh-” Jared's panting and Jensen can almost _swear_ he can hear the slick-slap of Jared pumping his own cock. “Oh, _fuck._ ”

“Jay-” He's almost there. So close. “I'm gonna.”

“Yeah, _fuck yeah_ , Jen. Do it. Come,” Jared growls.

Jensen does, Jared's name a strangled cry. One last down-up-down and he's shooting, thick and hot ropes of white over the exposed skin of his lower stomach and the thin cotton of his shirt pulled tight over his chest as he gasps for air.

“Jen. Fuck. _Fuck._ ” Jared cries out, could be Jensen's name but the sound is too muffled, unintelligible, to know for certain.

Their harsh breathing fills Jensen's office for a stretch of time that tapers off into quiet. They recuperate in the silence. Jensen wants to say something, but can't find the words. Wants to ask Jared-

“I'm coming over.”

Jensen doesn't even try to hide the whimper that elicits from him. “Hurry.” He can't believe they've waited this long.


End file.
